The present invention relates to a novel and useful wood splitting apparatus.
Wood splitting of sawn logs for use as firewood is normally accomplished manually with a mall or automatically with a mechanical wood splitter. For example, a typical wood splitter such as the Moose model wood splitter, manufactured by Bigfoot Industries Inc. of Minden, Nev., employs a splitting head having a multiplicity of cutting edges or knives and a pusher assembly which is normally hydraulic. Although effective in splitting wood logs, such prior devices often require the hand holding of the log during the splitting operation. In addition, determination of the size of the split pieces being produced requires a lengthy and tedious removal and replacement of the splitting head. In general, the prior art devices have a relatively low capacity which is not amenable to an automatic operation of processing of timber requiring the cutting of the logs into small pieces and splitting of the same.
A wood splitting apparatus which solves the problems found in the prior art would be a great advance in the firewood production industry.